futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Religion (LLB'sWorld)
During the Mid-Twenty-first century, a huge religious movement, called the Secular movement, arose. In the developed world, many people converted away from old religions to Agnosticism and Atheism. New Scientific discoveries that gave more evidence to Evolution and the Big Bang helped this movement. Religions of the World Agnosticism/Atheism These two theological beliefs were on the rise for centuries, and during the 2020s their numbers grew even more. However, as many Chinese began practicing Buddhism again, this resulted in a drop in their population. The numbers of Agnostics and Atheists, as a percentage, reached a peak of 38% total in 2060, but many became Unitarian Universalists. during the subsequent decades. Islam Briefly during the 2020s, Islam became the world's largest religion. However, by the 2040s, the improved education within the Islamic World led to massive amounts of Secularization, with many Muslims becoming Agnostic or Atheist, including almost all of the Shia branch. Most Sunni Muslims became secular and liberal by 2075. Ibadi Islam, once dominant only in Oman, remains the largest religion there, but has absorbed many Fundamentalist Sunni sects across the Middle East and Northern Africa. 'Hinduism' and Buddhism Due to the Great Indian Famine in the 2020s, the population of India drastically decreased. This resulted in a dramatic decrease of the populations of both Hindus and Buddhists. Buddhism, which was doubly impacted by the massive casualties in the Chinese revolution, began to grow throughout China and Southeast Asia, as well as in the western world. Hinduism's percentage has shrunken since 2065 due to increased secularization in India. 'Christianity' Christianity, once the worlds largest religion, suffered massive numbers losses throughout the entire twenty-first century because it was primarily found in developed nations. By 2075, Christianity was primarily reduced to parts of Latin America, East Europe, and Eastern Africa. The Catholic Church collapsed in 2059, and the new Pope moved his headquarters to Ecuador. Eastern Orthodox would reorganize itself in a Catholic-like fashion, but would remain restricted to the Balkan peninsula. The term Bible Belt no longer refers to the southern United States, which became primarily Unitarian Universalist during the 2060s, but now refers to Protestant Eastern Africa. 'Unitarian Universalism' Unitarian Universalism, at the turn of the millennium, was the only religion in America that was still growing. Their numbers would experience small amounts in growth throughout the 21st century, primarily among young people and liberal religious people. As more evidence for evolution and the Big Bang came, Unitarian Universalism began to grow at the same rate as Atheism and Agnosticism. During the 2060s and 2070s, many former Atheists and Agnostics, who missed the community of Church, began to convert to Unitarian Universalism, as did many Christians. 'Other Religions' Mormonism would enter a decline, similar to the rest of the religions in the United States, and would soon be very small, with few remaining members. Scientology would continue to grow, although it is still fairly small. African Tribal religions entered a period of decline due to increased education in the area. Judaism declined by similar percentages as Christianity. Category:LLB'sWorld Category:Religion